Squeaky Cleaning Company
The Squeaky Cleaning Company, also called "Cleaners" or "Commandos", are the secondary antagonists of Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. They secretly work for Vladimir Lem and his Russian Mob. Their main goal is to assist Vlad in his goals and secretly kill Max Payne and Mona Sax. History Sometime after the events of the first game, Vlad got greedy and hired American hitmen to pose as cleaners in jumpsuits to kill Vinnie Gognitti and the Punchinello Crime Family in 2003. When Max Payne is in the hospital after a shooting, he wakes up and finds a gun beside its rightful owner, who's dead. Then a commando sneaks up and finds Max, but the detective shoots him dead. Then after Max rides down an elevator, his boss, Jim Bravura confronts him about the death of Max's partner, Valerie Winterson who is Vlad's secret lover. While the two talk, a commando named Mitchum guns down Bravura with an Uzi. So Max tries to hide through the elevator, but Mitchum keeps firing until he accidentally shoots a gas tank which blows the elevator next to Max's. The detective then loses his guns in the explosion. Earlier that same night, Max goes to a gun workshop where he hears gunshots and a woman screaming, so he calls backup. When Max goes inside, a he confronts a cleaner, who claims is unarmed. The cleaner takes Max upstairs where the gunshots took place. Once he takes him to another door, he and another cleaner started pointing their pistols at Max, because he's a cop, but the detective kills both men. Max wasn't fooled by their disguises at all. After two more cleaners kill a mobster, Max guns them down too. As soon as hears another pair talking about their boss, Kaufman waiting in their van, Max kills them also. When the detective finds a cache filled with ammo and guns, he also finds out about a woman named Annie Finn who happens to run the workshop. Annie is also kidnapped by the cleaners who prepare to kill her, but she begs them not to and tries to reason with them. Soon, Max bursts through the door and orders the men to the drop the guns, but they refuse to and Annie dies in the process. Max is then forced to kill both cleaners. After they die, a police siren goes off, so they try to make it to the van before they get caught, but Max begins to kill them all with a bit of help from his female accomplice, Mona Sax. As he sees a cleaner van driving off, he begins to shoot it until they're all dead, but his partner Winterson pulls him off. Later as Mona visits Max at his apartment, a commando sniper begins to shoot at them. So Mona leaves the apartment, while Max tries to follow her. While in pursuit for the assassin, the detective finds several cleaners already gunned down. The door Mona went through was locked, so Max finds another way. Then he passes an old lady killing a cleaner with her shotgun. So Max asks for another gun like that. Once he goes on the ledge, a cleaner van parks and try to kill the detective, but the latter kills all four men. As Max passes another hallway, he kills three more cleaners. Then after passing through another ledge, he finds the sniper's hideout empty with his rifle left behind. As Max looks at the hideout, he finds out the cleaners were spying on him for an amount of weeks. Once he leaves, he kills two more cleaners. Then on an upper staircase, Max kills several more cleaners. Once Max goes up an elevator, he kills three more men who were trying to kill a bum. Max needed a code to get to Mona, so the bum suggests him to go the local janitor, Ed. So Ed tells Max the code which is 667. After getting the code, the detective kills two more cleaners. When he gets back down the elevator again and opens a door, three more cleaners leave an apartment and Max surprise attacks them. A fourth cleaner comes out of the kitchen and he gets gunned down too. After Max kills several cleaners, he finds out Mona came out her way when other cleaners are found dead. He also finds an ex-cop boozehound and a prostitute who are both armed. So Max takes them under his wing, and they help finish off the cleaners. Max also turns off the gas valve to stop the fire in his old place. He goes back on the ledge providing sniper fire, while the other two provide cover him from the cleaners in the garage. When Max goes back to the bottom, another van parks through with five cleaners, but the detective kills all the men at once. After meeting Mona at her house, they go to a hotel building to talk to an Inner Circle member named Corcoran. As Max takes the cleaners down pair by pair, he finds several cleaners in Corcoran's room and Max kills them all. But it was too late, Corcoran's dead. Max finds out Corcoran was an ally of Alfred Woden and Senator Gate. After that he keeps ambushing a platoon of cleaners, until he goes down a freight car. Once he goes to the next visible apartment, the detective guns down a cleaner, who already killed a civilian. After four more cleaners die, someone was up the elevator, revealing it to be the boss, Kaufman and his henchmen. When Max is seen, Kaufman orders them to kill him. But Max kills all eight men, including Kaufman, supposedly ending the cleaners. After killing the men, he finds out that Corcoran was killed earlier outside the hotel, via surveillance TV. Once Max goes back up the elevator, cops hold him at gunpoint and arrest him and Mona with Winterson leading them. Lt. Bravura then demotes Max to a desk job. Gallery max part 2.jpg Squeaky Cleaning Company.jpg kaufman.jpg Trivia *Whenever they throw a grenade, always exclaim, "Crap!", because they're not very skillful throwing them, thus killing their own friendlies. *Sometimes they shoot at explosives, which kill themselves *The Commandos are more skillful than the regular Cleaners. *Their favorite song is "Late Goodbye" by Poets of The Fall, because they hum, whistle and even play a verse on the piano *In the PS2 version, it is very hard to kill the sniper at Max's apartment complex *In the PS2 version, there is a smaller amount of cleaners *Ed the janitor appears as a cleaner in one of Max's dreams Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Protective Category:Mercenaries Category:Con Artists